I'm Yours and You're Mine
by que.t.3.14
Summary: A requested oneshot for Hikari.Glaceon... Team Seven is stuck with another low level mission and Sasuke and Hikari spend another evening cleaning together only this time Sasuke's teasing starts something a little different. Rated K for mild sexual reference.


Sasuke watched Hikari out of the corner of his eye as she swept the room. She was taking her sweet time, seeming to sway with the broom as she swept. There was a soft smile playing on her lips and a quiet humming coming from her. She was almost always humming. She would hum while they walked, while they sat around and waited for Kakashi to show up, and on missions. Especially on lower rank missions like this one where they were cleaning out some old house.

Naruto and Kakashi were rattling around on the roof, replacing shingles and Sasuke and Hikari were assigned to the interior of the house. He could hear Naruto yelling and nails spilling down the side of the roof. He was whining as usual, his voice like nails on a chalkboard as he complained and stated that he obviously deserved a better mission then this. Fixing up houses wasn't for _real_ ninja's. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They had learned pretty fast that Naruto wasn't the best at cleaning so it was always best to give him manual labor and do the cleaning themselves, not that Hikari seemed to mind. She always volunteered to sweep and often volunteered to do the entire kitchen as well, a smile always lighting up her face as she did so. He honestly thought that sometimes Kakashi was thankful to have at least on team member that wasn't upset by the smaller missions. Though Hikari was more than able to handle tough missions he never once heard her complain when she was told to do something miniscule, even something like catching a cat or picking weeds.

"Why are you always so happy about it?" He asked suddenly interrupting her gentle humming.

She glanced up at him, brushing her dark hair out of her face and blinking slowly as though she was trying to understand what he meant.

His rolled his eyes slightly and sighed, "You're always so content to get these low level missions." He said in explanation. "It's kind of annoying when you're so happy about it."

She smiled some, "Sorry. I just enjoy cleaning. I also like knowing that I'm helping someone else out. This home is going to a now single mom who lost her husband to a mission. It'll be a big weight off her shoulders if it's already clean when she gets here."

Sasuke nearly smirked; of course that was how she would think of it. She was far too nice for her own good sometimes. "So you like cleaning." He stated instead, continuing to wipe down the walls and window sills.

She nodded and started to move the broom back and forth yet again. He continued to watch her small frame sway with the movement and she was soon humming again. It was a familiar song, one he had heard her hum before. Her head was down slightly and her eyelashes were casting shadows on her cheeks which appeared to now be slightly flushed.

"It doesn't bother you to be alone with me?" He asked with a slightly smug tone of voice. He knew Hikari liked him; most girls did, though she was different about it. She had never thrown herself at him the way other girls did, nor did she squeal and gush at his presence, she simply smiled at him. Still, it was fun to occasionally tease her about it though she often didn't seem to grasp what he was trying to get across.

She looked up again and frowned slightly in confusion, "Why would it bother me?" The broom stopped moving and Sasuke smirked as he stopped and turned to face her completely. She really was naïve at times.

"Because I could take advantage of you," he said simply, his dark eyes meeting her light brown ones from across the room.

She blushed heavily when he said this and stuttered a reply, "W-we've been alone before plenty of times, don't be silly."

He smirked and tilted his head to the side slightly; he enjoyed the way she looked when she blushed. "Why is it silly? You like me don't you? Isn't that what you do with the guy you like?"

She blushed further, her pale face stained red as she avoided eye contact and clung to the broom. "That's different then taking advantage of someone…" she said quietly.

Sasuke's smirk kept to his lips as he watched her shift her weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Would you be alone with another guy?" He asked next, genuinely curious of the answer.

She looked back at him, again seeming confused by the question, "maybe with Naruto or Kakashi-sensei."

This made Sasuke frown. For some reason that idea did not appeal to him at all, it actually made him sort of mad. "And what would you do?"

Hikari blinked a few times, her light brown eyes wide and innocent of what he was insinuating. He moved quickly, his hand under her chin and tilting it up so that they were but inches apart. For a moment he thought she might drop the broom as his skin brushed against hers and their eyes locked.

"What would you do if one of them tried to kiss you?" He asked in a slow deliberate way, again smirking at the way she blushed.

"I wouldn't let them." She replied simply.

"Would you let me?" He asked while leaning in a little closer. He could tell she was holding her breath and he couldn't help the smug expression he had on. He spoke again before she could answer. "I don't want you alone with other guys." He said simply.

"I don't want you alone with other girls." Hikari's voice sounded a bit stubborn and almost afraid. Her eyes were determined though, staring straight up at him and he could tell she was completely serious.

He closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips into hers slowly before pulling away from her entirely. "It's a deal then."


End file.
